


Caught In A Web Of Passion - Aragog x Reader

by epicanalbead



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Arachnid, BDSM, F/M, Other, Piss kink, Scat Fetish, beastiality, golden showers, poo - Freeform, spider - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicanalbead/pseuds/epicanalbead
Summary: after the weasley twins pull a cruel prank on the reader in potions class, she ran away in embarrassment.however, the consequences of running into the enchanted forest may be more than she ever bargained for.
Relationships: Aragog/reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Weasley Twins/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Caught In A Web Of Passion - Aragog x Reader

aragog x reader - caught in a web of passion.

having just gotten ready for class, silk tie perfectly fastened and hair in a messy bun, y/n headed to her first class of the day- Potions with professor Snape. 

she was not looking forward to today.

she had previously left her notes with Fred and George, who begged her to allow them to look over them; “to study!” they pleaded; she gave in of course, as head girl it was her job to help her classmates whenever she could, after all. 

she needed them back today, they had a potions quiz tomorrow! 

as she settled in her brown, wooden seat, Fred slipped her back her notes book. it seemed fuller than usual ... 

Snape called the lesson to a start, and she opened her notebook. flicking through the pages they became heavier and heavier- she noticed the twins smiles and glances grow wider and more frequent, too. suspicious. 

Snape spoke of the Beguiling Bubbles potion and it’s properties when-

she found it.

‘oh. my. god.’ 

The Weasley twins doubled over in laughter as the stench filled the room and she stared at the defiled pages in front of her.   
‘this is so embarrassing!’   
her rapid thoughts whipped around in her mind as anxiety twisted in her stomach.

all eyes were on her now. 

Snape paused; “y/n...” he drawled, “what, pray tell, is that on your page?”   
she swallowed as she pushed the words out from her throat: “uh-“ she stammered, “i think it’s shit, sir...”

Snape’s eyes widened, darting from her to the page.   
“get out.” his stern voice, cold and steal, told her there was no room to argue. red faced and shaking, she packed her bag, quickly pacing out of the room- giving the twins a hard glare as she did so. 

‘poo book. a fucking poo book. unbelievable.’

she walked through the empty castle corridors, welcoming being alone as the tears pricked at her eyes. 

she had to leave the castle- get away from all of this. she needed to calm down; the only deserted place on these damn grounds would be- the enchanted forest. 

picking up a brisk pace, y/n practically ran to the forest. images of vibrant greens and cold browns filled her tear laden eyes, as she ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. 

her legs growing tired, she decided to stop, to rest; finding a cave to rest in. it’s grey walls matching the grey sky above her.   
the cave seemed empty enough- and safe enough- for her to relax, and attempt to forget about the incident before. save for a few webs, it’s was rather cosy. 

with her head resting in her hands, she heard movement within the cave. her muscles tensed, and she hugged into herself. she peaked through her fingers seeing eight long legs scuttle carefully towards her. 

“child,” the gravelly voice started; “look at me.”

she lifted her chin slowly, looking into his eight brown soulful eyes. his face was seemed soft, yet wise- she felt comforted by his spidery presence. 

the words died in her throat as his eyes bore into her. 

a sudden heat grew below her stomach; her legs growing wet as golden droplets raced down her leg- like rain on a window. 

Aragog’s eyes widened in amusement as the realisation hit her. his playful eyes danced over her lithe body; “do not fear me,” he began as his coconut-hair like legs reached towards her.

she fell into the touch.   
“good girl.” he said. 

y/n felt her whole body tense and she clenched her thighs together, squeezing the last of the damp wetness at her middle. the began to build into her core as the touch of him lingered on her. 

“sir,-“ she began, before being cut off by the spider.  
“please, call me Aragog.” he said. 

“Aragog,” she said with warmth, “i’m sorry if i disturbed you... i had nowhere else to go...” trailing off she averted her eyes from the beast, who looked at her, considering his next words.

“tell me, girl,” Aragog began, “what shall i call you?”   
y/n thought for a moment, she wasn’t a stupid girl- she knew not to give her name to strangers, but with him she felt...

“y/n” she smiled, “you can call me y/n.” 

the arachnid smiled at her, and the tense atmosphere melted away.   
“y/n” he began, “tell me what is on your mind? what drove you here, to a spiders cave?” 

y/n thought back to the events in the castle, her pulse rate growing higher as the memories became more vivid. 

“y/n,” Aragog interrupted her train of thought, “you mustn’t tell me if it hurts too much.” 

“no... no Aragog, i trust you, it’s just-“ y/n took a breath, “it’s just incredibly embarrassing.”  
y/n paused and looked at Aragog before begging her recollection.

as she finished, she realised that her and the spider grew closer as her story unfolded. Aragog held her at his side, comforting her. 

“those damn twins.” she said coldly, Aragog muttered something in response but she couldn’t quite hear.

“what?” she said, he looked at her seemingly embarrassed by his own words. 

“i said... you shouldn’t have to put up with people who treat you like that... you deserve a real man.”   
Aragog’s words sent a chill down her spine, she responded almost immediately:   
“or... a real spider.” 

her face burns scarlet as she realises what she said- but she can’t bring herself to regret it; she feels safe with him, his prescience gives her feelings no other has- man or spider. 

Aragog hums.

she felt his eight brown eyes surveying her body. 

“perhaps,” he said, his voice thick and chocolatey in her ears, “that could be arranged.” 

End of Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to kill myself


End file.
